Unforgetable
by devilbabe
Summary: Hi this is my first Fanfic Its mainly about Usagi and Seiya so Mamoru Fans beware, its takes place during the Silver Millenium sooo I hope you like and please (No Flames) its my first!!!!!Hey just uploaded chapter 3!!
1. Chapter 1

'Unforgetable'  
By:devilbabe  
  
Hey everybody this is a Seiya and Usagi fanfic so if you hate Seiya I advise you not to  
read this okay...anyway this takes places during the Silver Millenium where everything is  
at peace....so I hope you all enjoy my fanfic and I plan to make this story long and Romantic  
soo all you romantic people out there hope you like this one.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters (I wish I did but I dont) anyway,  
Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
  
Unforgetable  
  
There layed a princess sleeping peacefully and innocently on her bed, there she   
sleept with no worries and troubles, with the earths rays of light shinning so softly on her   
untouched face. Her silverly yet golden hair faned out from her pillow and intangling with her   
body. Her Cresent moon shinning as the light touches it. This is a princess of the Moon kingdom,  
Princess Serenity.  
  
A knock was heard at the door, the princess stired.  
  
"Kitten" the voice said softly as the person slowly opened the door.  
Kitten" the voice said again only a little more sternly. The princess once again stired and woke up,  
she sat up from her white silky sheets.  
  
''Who's there?'' Serenity asked as she tried to whip the sleep away.  
''Me kitten'' the voice said, then she walked away from the door and sat down besides Serenity.  
  
Serenity smiled gently. Her loyal friend and protector, always there to defend her when theres trouble,  
who is also very protective and loving, her friend.  
''What brings you to my chambers Uranus?'' Serenity asked, she took Uranus's hand in hers.  
  
''Umm...well your mother wanted me to send for you, she insists that you see her at once'' Uranus said as  
she gently pulled Serenity off from the bed.  
''So you better get ready'' Uranus demanded playfully. Serenity nodded and walked away to the changing room.  
''I'm afraid kitten that I'll be leaving shortly to my home planet'' Uranus said sadly as she sat down at the   
nearest chair.  
  
''Why, when will you be coming back?'' Serenity yelled from the changing room.  
''Well somethings happened there and I must go see, Ill be leaving as soon as possible.''said Uranus.  
''How soon?'' Serenity asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
''After you finish here'' Uranus added. Then after she said that Serenity came out in her princess attire and walked  
towards Uranus.  
  
''I'll miss you'' Serenity said softly and hugged Uranus.  
''Me to kitten''Uranus also said softly. Serenity broke the hug and looked at Uranus face.  
''What am I going to do without you, your my best friend'' Serenity said as she smiled.  
''I'll be back don't worry, hey we better go to your mother'' Uranus motioned Serenity toward the door.  
''Right'' Serenity said as she followed Uranus to her mothers quarters.  
  
They walked for it seems only 5 minutes ago when they reached the Queen's quarters.They both  
stopped infront of the door, then Uranus bowed before Serenity.  
''Princess''Uranus said then smiled as she walked away from her.Serenity signed then turn her attention  
towards the giant golden door, she gently pushed the door and walked in the room. She notice that her mother   
was in the state of doing some important papers so she silently walked up to the crystal desk and bowed.  
  
''Mother, you sent for me'' Serenity said as she looked up to her mother. The Queen looked up from her papers  
and to her daughter.  
''Yes dear, I did send for you'' Queen Serenity said as she sat up from her chair and walked over to a huge window  
that showed the intried kingdom with her dress trailing behind.  
  
'' Serenity my dear, how would you feel if Princess Kakyuu and her court come to visit us?'' The Queen said  
softly, then turned to look at her daughter.  
''I've never met her, but I'm sure when she gets here I can know her better, so just to say mother I thinks thats a   
wonderful idea''Serenity said as she clasped her mothers hands with hers.  
  
''I'm glad you think so dear'' Queen Serenity smiled, then looked back at the window.  
'' Mother what are the names of the people of her court?'' Serenity asked.  
''That I am not sure, they come from a different galaxy'' Queen Serenity said.  
''When will they be arriving?''Serenity asked.  
''Today''Queen Serenity said.There was a brief silence between them until..  
''May I go now mother'' Serenity asked. The queen looked up at her daughter.  
''Yes you may go''She said. Serenity then bowed before her mother and turned to leave the room.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty slow for Serenity, she decided to walk around the entire palace before there   
vistors arrived, she walked past a few bushes of morning glorys, she thought that if maybe she walked around   
the palace, time might just go a little faster and she would finally meet the new vistors.Serenity then leaned   
against a pilliar.  
  
"Serenity!" someone yelled. Serenity looked up to a runing figure coming towards her dressed in a flowing gown   
of yellow. Serenity already knew who it was.  
''Venus'' She giggled. Venus reached her.  
''Heh! when were around each other i want you to call me by my name none of this formal stuff, okay"Mina smiled.  
''Alright mina, its just a bad habit i have '' Serenity said.  
  
''Alright no time for this, the vistors have arrived, althought I haven't seen them but there here''Mina exclaimed.  
''Where are they?'' Serenity asked. Mina slightly pulled on Serenity's arm.  
''Come on, there in the throne room, and your mother wants you now!''Mina said trying to pull Serenity to the throne room.  
''Okay Mina hold on, slow down we'll make it there''Serenity smiled since she was being pulled to throne room.  
  
About 5 minutes of pulling arms Mina finally manage to get Serenity in the throne room. Mina led Serenity the back way so   
no people could notice them coming in late and there was a lot of people there from all around the Solor System. All 4 Inner princess  
of there own respected planet and color were there, including Mina, standing besides the two throne's that ocupy the Queen and her  
daughter. Serenity pushed the curtains so she could sit in her thrrone besides her mother, Mina took her place besides Lita and sighed  
with relief.  
  
''Was it that hard to get her here'' Lita whispered trying to smile at the people.  
''No, she was asking to many questions''Mina whispered back.  
''Hey, urasai please'' Amy said, as a stran of blue hair flew to her eyes.  
''Sorry''Mina and Lita said in unison.  
  
Then everyone got quiet, the Queens advisor came up and kneeled in front of them.  
''My Queen, Princess Kakyuu and her 3 guardians have arrived." She said loudly then moved aside.  
The door opened to reivel 4 beings. Princess Kakyuu was infront of her guardians who followed closely behind her.They reached   
the queen and with such grace bowed. Princess Kakyuu looked up to the queen.  
  
''We thank you for letting us visit your beauitful kingdom, Queen Serenity'' Princess Kakyuu said softly.  
Queen Serenity stood up and walked over to the bowing Kakyuu.  
''Please stand up, we are friends there is no need to bow''Q. Serenity smiled as she helped Kakyuu off the ground.  
''As for you also, guardians of Kakyuu''Q. serenity said as she motioned them to get up.  
''Oh, I am sorry, may I present...  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
....Cliff hanger...... oh well you'll get to see in the next chapter hahahahaha (wow getting hyper well if you have any questions   
you can email me at devilbabe200@yahoo.com) you know!! ^_^'  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Okay sooo maybe that wasnt a cliff hanger:) but at least you all know who they really are right!!!!  
well last chapter went slow dont'cha think? well on to part 2 ya!!!!(just to say Seiya is a male in this story)  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its character, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi!!  
  
Unforgetable  
  
"Oh, im sorry, may I present my three guardians Prince Seiya, Prince Yaten, and Prince Taiki, they  
are also a few of my court who protect our planet"Kakyuu said genty.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled softly at them .  
"Were all glad that you could visit, and you may stay as long as you like" Q.S said(Queen Serenity)  
"But first let me introduce my Royal court"Q.S said as she glided her hand up towards the throne area.  
"Princess Mercury of the planet mercury" then Mercury stepped down beside the throne and stood next to her  
queen and bowed before the vistors.  
''Princess Mars of the planet Mars"mars did the same.  
"Princess Jupiter of the planet Jupiter" jupiter did the same.  
"Princess Venus of the planet Venus'' Venus stood by Jupiter and bowed.  
"And my daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom" serenity stood up from her throne and gracefully  
walked towards her mother and stood by her and gave a quick bow.  
  
Seiya's eyes were wide open when he saw this angelic creature race into his heart.  
'Beautiful'seiya thought.  
Q.S clasped Princess Kakyuu hands   
''You all must be tired please let my servent show you your rooms"as she motioned her servent to come.  
''Yes your Highness"the servent said.  
''Please show are guest to there rooms and make sure there as comfortable as possible"she said.  
''Thank you for your kindness Queen Serenity"Kakyuu said softly. Q.S just smiled and nodded.  
  
As the servent led away Princess Kakyuu and her guardians Princess Serenity couldn't help but stare at the young  
Prince named Seiya. She was still watching him when he turned around and looked at her.  
'His eyes filled with such love and caring'Serenity thought as she continue to look at him.  
'Her eyes there filled with such loneness and sadness why?' he thought as he stared at her.Seiya started to walk  
towards Serenity but someones voice held him back.  
  
''Seiya come on!'' Yelled the white hair prince.Seiya tuned around and waved at the younger prince.  
Then he turned back around only to find that she was not there, seiya looked around for a little while but then started   
to walk towards his room.  
'Where could she have gone' thought seiya. He reached his room and plopped down on to his bed and let out a sign.  
''Man, this is going to be a boring trip, but that girl or should I say princess Serenity .....just saying her name makes me want to  
go over to her room and kiss her....but I dont have any buisness going over to her room I dont even think they'll let me talk to   
her''Seiya signed once again and sat up from his bed he notice a boquet of roses by his night stand and picked one out and smelled it.  
''Hmmm...this smells like her''He said and headed towards his balcony.  
  
As he went through it he notice someone below him standing on there balcony looking at the earth. He strained to see who   
it was...then it hit him.  
  
'Its her' he thought.'I have to talk to her' he thought as he jumped down towards her.  
  
Serenity was watching the earth when she heard something land behind her.  
she turned around to see the prince that captured her eyes earlier, she backed away until she hit the   
rail of the balcony. Seiya stood up and walked slowly towards Serenity.  
  
''I'm sorry that I scared you''He said sincerely  
''Its quite alright everyone gets there chance to scare me'' serenity giggled as she relax her body up.  
'Her laugh its so beautiful like angels singing' thought seiya.  
Seiya walked up to Serenity and bowed as he kissed the top of her hand. Serenity blushed.  
''Its an honor to meet such a beautiful person as yourself Princess Serenity'' he said as he stood up and  
handed her the rose he had before.  
  
''Thank you Seiya''Serenity said softly as she gazed up into his deep royal blue eyes.  
''So you remember my name''Seiya said quietly.  
''Of course, I remeber everyone'' Serenity giggled again. There was a brief silence which Seiya   
broke.  
''Princess I must not lie to you''Seiya said softly steping closer to Serenity taking her hand and bringing   
it to his chest.  
  
''I dont understand''Serenity said innocently.  
''I've falling in love with you'' Seiya said softly. Serenity was stunned.  
  
''But you only arrived today how could you''Serenity said with confusion in her voice.  
Seiya brushed a piece of Serenity's white hair out of her face.  
''I've know it since I was born that I was to be destined with you....Serenity''Seiya said softly again as  
he brought Serenity closer to him.  
''Seiya..'' Serenity whispered as Seiya bent down to kiss her. He brushed his lips across her   
, then they heard a knock at the door. Serenity pulled away from Seiya's warm and tender kisses.  
  
''Who is it?''Serenity asked softly. While Seiya still stared at her.  
''Its me kitten''the voice said. Serenity turned back to Seiya.  
''You have to go''Serenity as she pushed him to were he landed.  
''Must I ''Seiya said as he grabbed Serenity in his embrace.  
''Please Seiya''Serenity begged. Seiya looked into her eyes and smiled   
''Allright Princess'' Seiya said as he bent down to give Serenity a quick kiss on the cheek on jumped up towards his balcony  
and looked back down to her, as she looked up to him then left towards the door.  
  
''What I wouldn't give for her to become mine, all give my life just to have her love' thought Seiya as he continued to   
watch her balcony.  
  
''Kitten?'' Questioned Uranus. Then the door opened and Serenity jumped out to embrace her friend.  
''Uranus''Serenity yelled. ''Im so happy to see you,so happy''Serenity said. Uranus blushed a bit and hugged the fragilie girl.  
''Im happy to see you to kitten''Uranus said''But you can call me by my name now kitten''Amara asked as  
she pulled serenity out of the hug.  
''Alright....umm are you done with your business now?''asked Serenity. Amara smiled and nodded.  
''And Michelle, Trista, Hotaru is here to but there sleeping so you'll see them tomorrow.....heh arn't you suppost to be asleep to  
kitten?'' Amara asked as she playfully played with her odangos.  
''Yes I was then you woke me''serenity knew it was a lie but hey was she supposed to she a guy outside just dedicated his   
love to me i think not.  
''Im sorry kitten I'll let you get some sleep now good night''Amara said as she bowed and started to leave.  
''Amara wait''Serenity said. and walked towards her.  
''I missed you a lot''Serenity said.  
''me too kitten''Amara said.  
''Goodnight'' Serenity said as she kissed Amara on the cheek and headed into her room.Amara gently touched her  
cheek and then started to leave towards her room while she blushed sereval shades of red  
Serenity shut the door and signed.   
''That was close '' serenity said as she yawn.''time for bed''She said as she took off her clothes and put a simple  
sliky nightgown and took out her odangos and brushed them out, finally when she was all done she pulled the cover of and   
layed down on her bed and feel into a deep sleep.  
  
There a shadowly figure stood out in the balcony and entered the room.  
'Beautiful....hold it Seiya you all ready claimed your love to her dont scare her off' Seiya thought as he kneeled down  
besides her bed. Serenity's hair was faned out on her bed making her seem like she was a goddess. Serenity stried a bit.   
'I must go before she wakes up' Seiya thought as he sat up and walked towards the balcony and jumped towards his,  
he looked back down to her balcony and smiled. As he was entering his room he was greeted with a pair of light green eyes.  
  
''And where were you?"   
''Yaten ..I..was..well..I''Seiya strutterd.  
''Well???" Yaten said as he placed his hands on his waist.  
  
''Heh I saw you staring at Princess Venus, you got something for her" Seiya snickered at his younger brother.  
''At least I wasn't drooling over the Moon Princess''Yaten yelled back. Then a man with brown hair and violet eyes came in.  
  
''Can you guys be any louder'' Taiki Said softly.  
''Shut up Taiki" Yaten said meekly. Then Taiki pulled Yaten into a head lock.  
''What did you say my younger brother''Taiki said as he tighten his grip on Yaten.  
''No..th..ing''Yaten chocked out. Seiya was laughing up a storm.  
  
''Stop it now'' Some one said.  
All three of them stoped in mid action looking at the person who told them to stop.  
  
''Princess...uh...we were just....taking''Taiki said as he droped Yaten on the floor.  
''Owww" Yaten yelled.  
''Where guest here we must behave 1more stunt like this and were leaving'' Princess Kakyuu   
said strenly.  
  
''Yes Princess''They both said.  
''Now go to sleep, were going to be busy tomorrow''Kakyuu said  
''Busy with what Princess'' Seiya asked.  
''Were going to meet all the moons guardians, and there going to show us there weapon to defeat evil''  
Kakyuu said as she turned towards the door.  
  
''Now get some sleep all of you and thats an order''Kakyuu said before leaving the room.  
''Well I better get some sleep goodnight Seiya and Taiki'' Yaten said as he messed up Taikis hair then made a run for the door.  
''YATEN''Taiki yelled as he ran after him'' oh night Seiya'' then ran after Yaten.  
You could hear the yells of them and there foot steps. Seiya jsut shock his head and headed to change into his P.j's, after that he headed  
to his bed.  
''Serenity..''he said as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Okay thanks everyone for all your reviews and I hope you like this one also...well on with the  
Story...soooorrrryyy for posting it late!!!!!!!and I know I got one review saying that Amara had  
come back quick but thats how the story goes (Oops I wont let it slip from my lips hehehehe) oh and if you have any ideas  
on the story please tell me in your reviews thanks!!!!!  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Sailor Moon of any of its characters ( I really wish I did) but I dont and thats  
that sooooooooo Sailor Moon belongs to (Cries) Naoko Takeuchi ( what a great woman to think up   
such a great anime...  
  
  
  
  
  
Unforgetable  
  
  
  
Serenity awoke to a rather large crash from the Hall way. Serenity sat up and draged herself out of the warmth  
of her bed crusing who ever woke her up from her beauty sleep, her hair down. She slowly got up and pulled on a   
white silky robe over her night gown, and walked towards her door. She opened it and peered throught it, but she saw nothing  
rather than getting confused she entered the hall way and walked graceful to the end of it revealing the door way to   
the kitchen, then another crash was heard. The sound of pots, pans,spoons,knifes,forks, and dishes echoed the hallway.  
  
'Oh no please dont let it be....' Serenity thought but only one way to find out. Serenity then opened the door to reveal a flourly  
Mina.  
''Mina!''Serenity gasped. The whole place was full of flour with an embrassed Mina in the middle of it .  
  
''Uh Serenity ....well...I..was..that if '' Mina embrassly turning pale.  
''Trying to make breakfast for everyone''Serenity exclaimed as she sat on the counter before whipping off some flour. Her hair hanging  
off the counter.  
Mina signed as she hunged her head ''ya''.  
''Why dont you let Lita do the cooking''Serenity suggested as she got off the counter and headed toward the door.  
''Ya maybe your right I'll wait for Lita to come in'' Mina smiled as she picked up a pot from the ground.  
  
Serenity reached the door and turned around to her friend and smiled.  
''Maybe you should clean up a little bit though'' Serenity suggested and lefted the Mina to her cleaning.  
  
When Serenity was half way down the hallway she heard a loud bang from the kitchen and smiled and shook her head.  
She entered her room where she plooped down on her soft bed.  
''What a wonderful bed.....''before she drifted off to slumber.  
  
**********************************************************  
''Have they meet yet?''A soft voice rang through the room.  
  
Four shadowly figures came into the room.  
''No your highness, not that I know of''Saturns said as she came into the light.  
''But you are mistaken Saturn, for the Prince has already meet her''Uranus said as she also came in view.  
''What shall we do your highness?''Neptune asked stepping beside Uranus.  
  
Then Pluto took her place besides Queen Serenity.  
''They must not fall in love, for Serenity is all ready engaged to Prince of Earth''Pluto said with sad eyes.  
''It will altered the future''Pluto said.  
  
Queen Serenity gasped.  
''Your Highness?''Uranus said.  
  
''Would you all like to know why I asked for you to return to the Moon Kingdom?''Serenity said standing  
up from her throne and walking towards a window.  
  
''Why yes your highness''Saturn asked.  
''We are going to need protection''she said.  
''Protection? from what may I ask'' Uranus said.  
  
There was a brief silence before Neptune broke it walking towards the queen placing a hand on her   
shoulder.  
  
''You highness what is wrong''Neptune asked concerned.  
''Somethings coming, something evil''the Queen responed.  
''Whats coming'' Uranus added.  
''Evil''Serenity gazing into space.  
Four outers looked to the Queen then into space.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
An evil laughter echoed the empty, endless of space.  
  
''I know where your hiding Kakyuu.............Princess Serenity''echoed the raspy voice.  
''You can't hid forever you Highness''it said, ''You can't''  
  
Another laughter filled the empty shuttle and beyond the boundeirs of space.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Serenity awoked feeling a sharp pain run across her back. She looked up and notice she was at the bottom   
of her bed, sheets entangleing her legs.  
  
''Looks like you fell off the bed again Serenity'' Rei's voice giggled as her head appeared over Serenity's body.  
''Lazy as unusual, you missed breakfast you mother was very upset so was Luna, Ha you should you seen Luna  
she was red from anger, you better lock you door from now on.............''Rei said as she walked towards the door.  
  
Serenity was about to say something but was cut off by Rei.  
''Oh and before you start fighting with me, your mother wants to see you NOW!'' Rei smriked.  
  
Without changing Serenity dashed out of he door and passed Rei.  
''You better hurry I don't think she's in a good mood like she is all the time''Rei yelled.  
  
''Hey what are you yelling at Rei''  
Rei turned around to see Ami.  
''Oh nothing, just the our future messed up queen'' Rei shrugged.  
''Rei!''Ami exclaimed.  
''Oh just kidding Ami gezze''Rei said as she walked off.  
Ami just looked blankly at Rei and went back into her room.  
  
After dogging a few servents, saying sorry to Lita along the way she bumped into someone she last  
suspected.  
''So sorry but can't talk must go see mother'' she said while her head down.  
''Its okay Serenity, I'm sure it was just faith'' She knew that voice her head quickly snaped up to see  
the Prince that charmed her not so long ago. Serenity started to blush.  
  
''Uhh... have to go'' Serenity said quickly before dashing to her mothers room but was caught by a firm grip.  
''Wait I need to see you again''Seiya said bringing he closer to him.  
''I....''Serenity said looking deeply into his eyes.  
''Tonight in the Garden, please be there'' he said while strokeing her cheek. He bent down to capture  
her lips, but was interupted by a glaring Yaten.  
''Seiya the Princess wants a word with us'' Yaten yelled out and then grabbed his hand to drag him away.  
''Tonight''He yelled out before he was gone.  
Serenity just stood there dumbfolded until it hit her.  
''Mother!'' She said before she started to run towards her mothers quaters.  
  
''Please don't let her be mad, please don't let her be mad....''Serenity thought in her head before disappearing  
around a corner her long white hair flowing behind her.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
''Are we there yet''the raspy voice said.  
''Almost my lord'' the servent said shakly.  
''Good'' he smiled.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Okay well theres chapter 3 I have to say that I had some kind of writers block because of this story soo   
if you viewers want to give me some ideas for the upcoming chapters that would be great. And thanks for   
all of you who review it means alot to me (cries) alot thank you , thank you, you really like me you really   
like me!!!!!!!! okay then see ya next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
